peridotdoritofandomcom-20200215-history
Peridot Wikia:Chat/Logs/29 May 2016
01:15:56 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Bad Connection 01:16:01 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Anyway 01:16:03 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Already up and running! 01:16:05 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Logging... 01:16:06 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Creating chatlog: 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 01:17:40 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Logging... 01:17:40 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Adding to chatlog: 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 01:17:45 CHAT Naixa: oh sorry hello 01:17:48 CHAT Peridoork: !ping Peridoork 01:17:53 CHAT Peridoork: Oh,hey o/ 01:18:00 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Howdy 01:18:34 CHAT Peridoork: So.. 01:18:39 CHAT Naixa: wait 01:18:40 CHAT Peridoork: Ask me now 01:18:50 CHAT Naixa: i'll just be away for a minute 01:19:19 CHAT Peridoork: okay 01:19:23 CHAT Peridoork: !on 01:19:23 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Already up and running! 01:19:26 CHAT Peridoork: !off 01:19:26 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Shutting down... 01:19:28 CHAT Peridoork: !on 01:19:28 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Booting up! 01:19:34 CHAT Peridoork: !owner 01:19:34 CBOT Robotic Peridot: My owner is Peridoork. 01:19:36 CHAT Peridoork: !info 01:19:37 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Robotic Peridot v1.6: Swear checking: enabled. Commands: enabled. 01:19:41 CHAT Peridoork: Cool. 01:20:07 CHAT Naixa: ok i'm back now 01:20:14 CHAT Peridoork: okay 01:20:16 CHAT Peridoork: ask me 01:20:17 CHAT Naixa: how do you delete an image 01:20:33 CHAT Naixa: and why are you always in chat in peridot wikia page 01:20:52 CHAT Naixa: and you did not categorize all of the pictures 01:21:00 CHAT Naixa: before you implemented the rule 01:21:18 CHAT Peridoork: About the chat.I don't know.A glitch,i think.And it's supposed to appear your profile photo 01:21:24 CHAT Peridoork: I said After 01:21:30 CHAT Peridoork: big after 01:22:04 CHAT Peridoork: And to delete an image.Follow me. 01:22:17 CHAT Peridoork: I'll upload an image and you will delete it. 01:22:59 CHAT Naixa: I checked some of the photos and some of the pictures were not categorize 01:23:10 CHAT Naixa: i think that was last week 01:23:28 CHAT Peridoork: Anyway. 01:23:32 CHAT Peridoork: First. 01:23:43 CHAT Peridoork: Go on the image 01:23:43 CHAT Peridoork: Now it's this 01:23:49 CHAT Peridoork: http://peridotdorito.wikia.com/wiki/File:Test.png 01:24:04 CHAT Naixa: then? 01:24:29 CHAT Peridoork: You see that buttons? It's Edit and an arrow 01:24:32 CHAT Peridoork: click on arrow 01:24:51 CHAT Peridoork: You're supposed to see after an delete button 01:25:07 CHAT Naixa: what? 01:25:12 CHAT Peridoork: *a delete 01:25:25 CHAT Peridoork: What ? 01:25:43 CHAT Naixa: where is the delete button 01:26:00 CHAT Peridoork: Click on arrow 01:26:10 CHAT Naixa: I already did that 01:26:22 CHAT Peridoork: And isn't this buttons? 01:26:25 CHAT Peridoork: History 01:26:27 CHAT Peridoork: Renam 01:26:30 CHAT Peridoork: *rename 01:26:33 CHAT Peridoork: DELETE 01:26:34 CHAT Peridoork: ? 01:26:42 CHAT Naixa: nope 01:26:48 CHAT Naixa: history 01:26:50 CHAT Naixa: replace 01:26:53 CHAT Naixa: refresh 01:27:03 CHAT Peridoork: Hm.. 01:27:03 CHAT Naixa: that's the only buttons I saw 01:27:10 CHAT Peridoork: Then i learned something new. 01:27:19 CHAT Naixa: what? 01:27:28 CHAT Peridoork: Discussion Moderators can't delete images or protect them 01:27:30 CHAT Peridoork: Sorry 01:27:47 CHAT Naixa: oh 01:28:57 CHAT Peridoork: I'm proud of me! I made a great wiki! 01:29:08 CHAT Peridoork: I have categorized all the images 01:29:14 CHAT Peridoork: Good content 01:29:20 CHAT Peridoork: Templates 01:29:25 CHAT Peridoork: Css and JS 01:29:28 CHAT Peridoork: But.. 01:29:44 CHAT Peridoork: Something is missing.Something important, 01:29:48 CHAT Naixa: ? 01:29:50 CHAT Peridoork: you know what is? 01:29:54 CHAT Naixa: nope 01:30:00 CHAT Peridoork: USERS. 01:30:05 CHAT Peridoork: Active Users. 01:30:17 CHAT Peridoork: :( 01:31:06 CHAT Naixa: at least there are 16 users in this wiki 01:31:20 CHAT Peridoork: But 3 active users. 01:31:22 CHAT Peridoork: You 01:31:24 CHAT Peridoork: Me 01:31:27 CHAT Peridoork: And Bot 01:32:11 CHAT Naixa: and I think we can't invite others since it's against the rules in other wikis 01:32:53 CHAT Peridoork: You can invite your friends in PM 01:33:03 CHAT Peridoork: or their Message Wall 01:33:19 CHAT Naixa: and whats CSS and JS 01:33:49 CHAT Peridoork: The Appearance of the wiki. 01:33:55 CHAT Peridoork: All this chat tags 01:34:00 CHAT Peridoork: big YAY 01:34:05 CHAT Naixa: Yay 01:34:08 CHAT Peridoork: All the backgrounds 01:34:16 CHAT Peridoork: All the weird text 01:34:24 CHAT Peridoork: Like in the Main Page 01:34:31 CHAT Peridoork: All the fonts added. 01:34:43 CHAT Naixa: oh 01:34:45 CHAT Peridoork: All the programs that a wiki can do 01:35:28 CHAT Peridoork: !ping Naixa 01:35:36 CHAT Peridoork: What happens 01:35:48 CHAT Naixa: and I think I categorize some pictures you were not able to last week 01:35:52 CHAT Naixa: what happens? 01:36:20 CHAT Peridoork: This command doesn't work 01:36:23 CHAT Peridoork: !ping Naixa 01:36:31 CHAT Naixa: and maybe we should add more content 01:36:43 CHAT Peridoork: !ping 01:36:43 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Pong! CBOT 39843.638 01:36:48 CHAT Peridoork: What 01:36:57 CHAT Peridoork: What more content? 01:37:10 CHAT Peridoork: Episodes that Peridot appear? 01:37:14 CHAT Peridoork: No.. 01:37:47 CHAT Naixa: No not episode. this is not SU Wiki 01:38:04 CHAT Naixa: maybe other things connected to peridot except characters 01:38:15 CHAT Peridoork: What things? 01:38:17 CHAT Peridoork: !log 01:38:17 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Logging... 01:38:19 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Adding to chatlog: 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 4 messages logged. 01:38:43 CHAT Naixa: I think there are 3 or 5 peri wikis and this is the best one. 01:38:54 CHAT Peridoork: :D 01:39:43 CHAT Naixa: i don't know maybe locations or objects? 01:39:46 CHAT Naixa: :D 01:40:12 CHAT Peridoork: Homeworld? 01:40:29 CHAT Naixa: Locations she appeared? idk 01:41:31 CHAT Naixa: and why did you removed our special guests pages haha 01:41:57 CHAT Peridoork: a good wiki doesn't have troll pages 01:42:47 CHAT Naixa: yes indeed 01:43:11 CHAT Naixa: and maybe now Lapis is no longer a Minor Character 01:43:23 CHAT Peridoork: Yeah.. 01:43:37 CHAT Peridoork: /me let her free 01:43:56 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Hello and welcome to Peridot Wikia chat! 01:44:02 CHAT Peridoork: wh 01:44:08 CHAT Peridoork: Go home bot 01:44:12 CHAT Peridoork: You're drunk 01:44:20 CBOT Robotic Peridot: /minimod 01:44:29 CHAT Peridoork: wh 01:44:31 CHAT Peridoork: !leave 01:45:34 CBOT Robotic Peridot: I'm so sorry... 01:45:34 CHAT Naixa: how are you able to open 2 accounts anyway 01:45:34 CHAT Peridoork: 2 browsers 01:45:34 CHAT Naixa: oh... 01:46:04 CBOT Robotic Peridot: Adding to chatlog: 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 01:47:25 QUIT Peridoork has left the chat. 01:47:59 CBOT Robotic Peridot: yes. 01:53:27 QUIT Naixa has left the chat. 2016 04 23